The Pharmacology Core provides analytical support for basic and clinical scientists at the Siteman Cancer Center (SCC) that would not otherwise be available. This has ranged from plasma analysis and/or pharmacokinetic modeling of arsenic trioxide, all trans retinoic acid, celecoxib, doxil, irinotecan, hydroxychloroquine, topotecan, UCN-01, cisplatin, docetaxel, paclitaxel, and PSC833 to support of preclinical and clinical studies. The core also provides the only source of support for SCC members to design and analyze novel studies of drug disposition. The core provides preclinical metabolism and elimination studies, and it plays a role in the cancer pharmacology education and training of SCC members and Barnes Jewish Hospital/Washington University clinical trainees. The Pharmacology Core offers the following services: . Pharmacology trial design and analyses . Analytical assay development and validation (HPLC) . Preclinical metabolism and elimination studies (in vitro, ex vivo, in vivo) . Pharmacokinetic/Pharmacodynamic studies . Education and training . Regional pharmacology resource for other academic institutions